10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters
by lachambre11
Summary: Random Fact#3: “The first time Roxanne kissed Lorcan, it was because he was there, and she needed to feel wanted.” Ten random facts about the next-generation characters, at the beginning of their adult lives. Will feature chapters from their parents POVs.
1. Roxanne Weasley

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapter 1 – Roxanne Weasley, age 20.**

**Random Fact #1:** Roxanne had always hated being sorted on Slytherin, because this validated the underlying fear of being different than the rest of her family that she'd always nursed while growing up. And even though her house was definitely better suited for her than any of the others, she couldn't help but feel like an outsider there. Added to the fact that she was the first Weasley in Slytherin, and that her housemates weren't exactly warm and friendly, only helped her feel like she'd never actually belonged there nor quite fit in with her family on the first place.

**Random Fact #2: **Sometimes Roxanne wonders if it would be best if she were an only child. Freddie gets frequently pampered and fussed by their mom, and he practically has a free pass at everything with their dad. But when he comes home from one of his adventures around the world, and she's the first person he seeks out and envelops into one of his infamous bear-hugs, she decides that maybe she likes having him around. Then he calls her "Moxie", a childhood pet name, and she goes back to wishing she were an only child after all.

**Random Fact #3: **The first time Roxanne kissed Lorcan, it was because he was there, and she needed to feel wanted. The second time she kissed Lorcan, it was because they were arguing and he had her backed up against a literal (and figurative) wall, and she was angry and frustrated. The third time she kissed Lorcan, it was because she couldn't think about anything else but wanting to taste him again, until she had gotten tired of it. To this day, she never did.

**Random Fact #4: **It doesn't matter what anyone says – at times, Roxanne stills feels like she deserved every beating she took from Chris Fawcett.

**Random Fact #5: **Lorcan was the first boy she fell in love with. He was also the first one to break her heart, and sometimes, she really hates him for it.

**Random Fact #6: **She wishes she could be as close to her mother like her cousins Lily or Dominique are with theirs, but she knows that they're both very different people that can't quite agree on anything. This doesn't stop Roxanne from feeling that her mother doesn't quite love her as much as she loves her brother Freddie, though.

**Random Fact #7: **Occasionally, Roxanne wished she could've gotten more along with her cousin Rose, like they did before Hogwarts. Then she would remember how much Rose's self-righteous attitude annoyed her, and push those feelings away. But at their seventh year, when Cathy Benjamin told her that her cousin was the one that encouraged Lorcan to break-up with her, Roxanne couldn't help but feel very betrayed, and decided that she would get her revenge. So, when Roxanne revealed what her cousin got up to that summer with Cameron Longbottom to Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, she decided she was now vindicated, and ignored a sinking feeling forming at the pit of her stomach.

It's only when she sees Rose crying, one afternoon after Potions, that she understands that the feeling on her stomach was regret. Later, they have their first honest conversation in years, and Roxanne discovers that Cathy lied to her. Right then, she decides to never trust what anyone says about her family without checking with them first.

She and Rose go back to being close friends like the past seven years hadn't happened.

**Random Fact #8: **When she told her mother that she wanted to become a professional model and appears on magazines, Angelina Weasley laughed and told her that it was a ridiculous dream and that she should work at the Wheezes after Hogwarts instead and carry on the family business. But when Roxanne first appeared on a famous magazine cover, after her first professional photo shoot, she received an anonymous Owl simply stating "You looked breath-taking." She smiles to herself and understands that this was the way her mother found to apologize, and forgive her for not believing in her.

**Random Fact #9: **After she's nearly killed by Chris, and left with a horrible scar that goes from her left cheek to her collarbone, Roxanne knows she'll never model again. But she didn't cared about that, for when Lorcan entered her room at St. Mungo's and with three strides took her in his arms, kissed her scar, and whispered "you're alive" over and over again, with his tears wetting her hair, she stills felt like the most fortunate and beautiful girl on Earth.

**Random Fact #10: **The day she moved into the flat her dad bought her as a gift for getting a starter position at the Magical of Law Enforcement department, she felt like an adult for the first time in her life. But when the first set of bills came in, Roxanne realized she was truly on her own, and all she wanted to do is be a child again, protected and cared for. Eventually, she learned to deal with the responsibilities of living on her own, and took a liking for being independent, even though she still felt very lonely on her overly large flat from time to time.

So when she asked Rose, Albus and Bettina Thomas to move in with her, acting on a whim, adulthood suddenly meant a lot more fun, but a lot of grievances too. Rose has knack for leaving her dirty laundry on the most unusual places, and Bettina keeps nicking everyone's socks while Al loves to bake when he can't sleep, but never tides the kitchen after it.

But she wouldn't trade her now chaotic, noise-filled flat for the previous sterile, silent one in a million years, though; especially when she returns after a gruelling day at work and Rose decides she wants to play with Roxanne's hair, while Bettina puts one of her black-and-white Muggle movies on their telly, and the smell of Al's sweet-flavoured popcorn fills the air.

At moments like these, Roxanne feels at home, at a place where she finally belongs.

***~***

**A.N: **I started this story on a sort of a whim, as a sort of introduction of the characters I'll be working with on my new, upcoming, next-generation focused story. And as you can probably notice, it's unbeta-ed. Sorry for any mistakes, grammar and punctuation wise, as English isn't my first language. Reviews make my day, so please be kind and drop a word, okay? I'll send a piece of my chocolate and strawberries birthday cake for anyone who reviews.


	2. Albus Potter

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapter 1 – ****Albus Potter, at age 22.**

**Random Fact #1: **Ever since they were little, Al had always begrudged the fact that James preferred Freddie's company to his. And even though he and Jamie had always been close, Al often felt pushed aside, like an annoying little brother for the longest time. It was only when James came for him to advice as to how to propose to his girlfriend, Cecilia Longbottom, that he'd realized that even though Freddie might be James' best mate, Al was his brother, and that meant a lot as well. From this day forward, he'd never felt threatened by the friendship between his brother and his cousin anymore, nor did he resented James about it.

**Random Fact #2: **Al _loves _to cook – especially baking. He knows some blokes might think this isn't a very manly trait, but he loves it nevertheless, because somehow, it soothes him. His favourite food to bake is the blackcurrant Bakewell tart. Its sharp taste and overpowering smell reminds him of Sunday's mornings at his house, when he and his siblings didn't had school, and they could have sleep for a little bit longer than their parents let them to, on school days.

Al remembers waking up to the smells of Kreacher or his Mum baking, usually this tart, for The Burrow's Sunday lunch. He would race James down the stairs while Lily slid down the banister, so they could see who would get down faster and nick some of what the House-Elf or his mom were cooking.

These are some of the best memories of his childhood, and he'd missed the smell of the blackcurrant tart at Hogwarts more than he had cared to admit.

**Random Fact #3: **It's not that Albus likes to meddle – he just think it's stupid letting people do things that are clearly unwise, or wrong for them. He thinks the right thing to do is to take matters into his own hands, and he only interferes because he cares. So when Louis' calls him a meddler, he feels offended, and a tad hurt. But he forgives his cousin anyway, because even though Louis can be a right prat sometimes, Albus knows that he has a heart of gold and that, on his own abrasive way, means well.

**Random Fact #4: **When James sends him an Owl from Australia, telling he had just asked Cecilia to be his wife and she'd accepted it, and if Al would please stand by him at his wedding, he cries a little from happiness and a little because he's sad. Once again, his brother grows up and moves on before him. Then Al wipes his tears away, and writes James back, his letter decorated with big, black-inked words "Only if it is an open bar invitation" filling the entire page, and lets his brother go.

**Random Fact #5: **Most people seem to think Albus is the mellow, push-over one out of the Potter children. His siblings and cousins know better than that. Just try asking his sister about the 2021 Temper Episode involving accidental magical, a pet Kneazle, and Lily's hair.

**Random Fact #6: **Sometimes, Al feels like both his dad and mom were a tad disappointed that he didn't followed into any of their footsteps, like James or Lily. He was good at Quidditch, true, but not a brilliant as James. He loved to fly as much as next person, but he had always thought that the sport lacked the finesse of other activities. He liked the Defence classes at school, and did fairly well at them, but when it came to jobs, he just didn't imagined himself as an Auror like his father or his sister are. After surprising everyone by enrolling on the Healer program, Al learned that the price he had to pay for being the only Mediwizard on this family was that, whenever a relative was ill, they called him instead of rushing said sick person to St. Mungo's and he got to see body parts of people he hadn't necessarily wanted to see at all. Never.

He still has recurring nightmares about the time that his old great-great Auntie Muriel had a nasty case of boils on places that Al tried very hard to forget it existed on her.

**Random Fact #7: **He and Roxanne used be very close up until they left Hogwarts, but they drifted apart a little bit after it – as an intern on the Healer program, he got the worst end of the stick and worked at odd hours, while Roxanne studied the Wizarding Law and worked. So when she asked him, Rose and Bettina to move in with her, he was wholly taken by surprise and hesitated.

Now he's glad he accepted her offer, though. It's good to come home to his friends and family, and the fact that all of the three girls have a lot of attractive female friends parading around their flat doesn't hurt either.

**Random fact #8: **He can't help it – even though he knows it's crude and inappropriate, he loves cursing. It's a habit he picked up from Rose and Uncle Ron when he was a kid, and now he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

**Random Fact #9: **Albus doesn't tell a soul, but he really wants to have lots of children, at least five of them. And even though most of his cousins, as well as his brother and sister, complained about their big, overbearing family, he'd always loved it. Loved the loudness of it, the chaos they manage to created, the Sunday's lunches at The Burrow. He wanted to be a patriarch of a big, Potter clan of his own someday.

But after Lizzie had a pregnancy scare a year ago, Al learned that he's infertile. The image of his perfect, big family he had envisioned for himself faded away, and he was lost. Bettina reminds him she's adopted, that he has other options, and the picture enlarges to show him, his wife, and as many abandoned, unwanted and uncared children as they can adopt, helping them heal a little by giving them the love they deserve, the love he'd felt growing up.

Lizzie tells him that's a great idea, and they should start saving money. He loves her even more than he had known it was possible for this.

**Random ****Fact #10: **He was always the sort of guy that had long-terms, stable relationships, the reliable one, the sort of person one could predict where he would end up in twenty years. He was with his first girlfriend, Margo Finnigan, for almost five years, and only broke it off because she felt like they were on a rut. Al hadn't exactly agreed, but he knew how Margo got once she set her mind on something, so he let her leave him without putting up much of a fight.

So when he starts seeing the unpredictable Lizzie Smith, he doesn't expect to be this attracted to her, or this delighted by the way she keeps him on his toes, always guessing, never knowing. She surprises and shocks him a little bit every day, with her seven tattoos, her ever-changing hair colours and her aversion to rule-following. Suddenly, Al finds himself doing things he had never considered before, like jumping from very high bridges only secured by a rope, and liking it.

He assumes this novelty would tire him out fast, and when it doesn't, he panics. Al feels he's changing, doesn't know if he likes it, and suddenly, he's not entirely sure who he's anymore. He breaks things off with Lizzie, and only understands he's in love with her when he watches her walk away and he feels like taking everything back and begging her to stay. He doesn't, though, and tries to return to his old self, to live his old life, and finds out something is missing and he has a big Lizzie-shaped hole on his heart. He realizes that letting her go, pushing her away, was the most idiotic thing he had ever done so far.

He shows up at her flat dead-set on getting her to forgive him for his stupidity, but another bloke answers the door. He's got a dragon tattoo on his hipbone and a green Mohican for a hair. Al cowers. This bloke, who calls himself Alex, seems perfect for Lizzie, more like her type than he could ever be. So he walks away, only to be chased down by her, who first jinxes him (the Tarantallegra), then informs Al that Alex is her very homosexual cousin, and proceeds to snog the life out of him.

Al doesn't mind much – true, his legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he and Lizzie had ended up a tangled mess of limbs on the snow-filled ground, and he nearly froze his buttocks off, but she was kissing him, hard, and his heart was hammering into his ribcage like mad; the void he'd felt in his life ever since Lizzie left now gone.

And when she took him back to her flat for a nice, hot shower, and surprised him but stepping into the shower and pinching him bum, Al knew that he would marry this woman someday, and keep on being amazed by her for the rest of his life, until they both died an odd, but funny death at an old decrepit age.

***~***

**A.N: **I can't seem to stop writing these. I hope you've enjoyed Al's 10 random facts, he's a very family-oriented, sweet guy. Make a writer happy on the eve of her birthday and drop her a review - she loves them. And feel free to suggest a character you might want me to write about next.


	3. Lucy Weasley

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapter 3**** – Lucy Weasley, at age 26.**

**Random Fact #1: **The first time Lucy had sex, she was completely in love. That didn't stop the act from being incredibly awkward, and hurting like hell. Lucy was no prude, and the majority of her female cousins were very open about this kind of issue, so she knew it was to be expected. She also knew it was bound to get better, and that the worst kind of pain was already behind her.

They had all been sorely mistaken, though. The morning after having done the deed found the boy Lucy had been in love with, the same one she thought was the one for her, showing up for breakfast at the Great Hall and barely looking on her direction, not to mention speaking to her at all. Lucy learned then that there were kinds of sentimental pains that hurt much worse than the physical ones.

**Random Fact #2: **Even though she loved her sister, Lucy couldn't help but envy her. Molly had the perfect, waist-length, Weasley red hair. She'd had the top grades, the Head Girl Badge, the adoring boyfriend she had met in school. Their father clearly worshiped the ground she walked on, and she was best friends and confidants with their mother, whereas Lucy rarely got an "O" on any discipline, had way too many detentions to have even made it Prefect, and had a well-known record for bad relationships. Lucy had a lot to live up to by the time she went to school, and she'd never forgave Molly for setting those nearly impossible high bars for Lucy to try and reach.

**Random Fact #3: **When she found out she was pregnant, Lucy seriously considered an abortion. She was a twenty-one, overworked editor at the Whizz Hard Books single girl. The father, her ex-boyfriend Lysander Scamander, was currently living at Borneo, studying Acromantulas accompanied by his newest conquest, an Oriental beauy.

She'd every reason not to have this child, but Lucy couldn't made up her mind about keeping or terminating the pregnancy up until she saw a Muggle woman walking hand-in-hand with a little boy, at a nameless park near Charing Cross Road, where Lucy was currently enjoying her lunch break at. Her heart swelled at the tenderness of the situation, and her eyes filled with tears when the woman bent down and kissed her son, then proceed on her way as if nothing had happened, as if Lucy's world hadn't changed completely. But it did, and nothing was ever the same.

Lucy's daughter, Olivia Weasley, her Livy, was born almost seven months later.

**Random Fact #4: ** She and Lily had every reason to become best mates when they were little. They were the youngest girls born into their family, only four months apart. But Lily preferred to play with Hugo and Theo Longbottom, and Lucy wasn't allowed to tag-along with their little trio, and inevitably, she was left to play by herself. She didn't used to like it that much and couldn't understand why they keep avoiding her, and because of it, her little heart suffered a lot of grief. But now, as an adult, she thanks them every day. Maybe if it weren't such a tight-knit group, if they didn't ignored her like they did, she might not have developed a strong sense of independence and self-assurance like she had to, and probably wouldn't have felt nearly as comfortable on her own skin like she does.

**Random Fact #5: **Victoire is Lucy's favourite cousin, even if she's ten years older than her, because Lucy feels like they have a lot in common. Victoire, like herself, is the other only female Weasley that doesn't share the outrageous shade of red hair their family is known for.

Victoire was also the only other female Weasley to have ever been sorted on Ravenclaw, and they've shared in common the tendency to harbor a big, embarrassing crush on their male childhood friend that turned into a romance.

And even though Lucy admires Victoire's kindness, and the graceful way she deals with motherhood (unlike herself, who had once forgot her own daughter at Flourish and Blotts when the baby was seven months-old), Lucy knows that she will never, ever voluntarily mother five children. She can barely deal with the one she has, and sometimes, she's fairly certain she would go mental within hours if she had to deal with five children like Vick and Teddy do.

**Random Fact #6: **She loves her mother, she really does, but Lucy has yet to forgive her for shunning her out for nearly the entire course of her pregnancy. She comes really close to, though; whenever she sees Livy and her Mum together and it's very clear just how much Audrey Weasley adores her sole granddaughter (Molly got married two years ago, but has yet to get pregnant).

**Random Fact #7: **Lucy hadn't expected to fall in love again so soon after breaking-up with Lysander, and she certainly hadn't expected to do it while being pregnant with his child. But then she met with Michael, and he had a quiet way of soothing her and making her feel like she's was whole world, something no one else was been able to do. Lucy also knows she hadn't really stood a chance – they'd surrendered their hearts to each other from the start.

**Random Fact #8: **And when he kisses her good-morning at the bed they share, or he tucks Livy in and tells her stories of princesses, princes and magic, Lucy knows she made the right choice by following her heart and choosing to make herself happy, so that her daughter could be happy as well.

**Random Fact #9: **Lucy knows they'll still be together when they're both old and wrinkled, but she doesn't fancy getting married any time soon. She believes that a true marriage is more of a union of minds, souls and body than being declared bonded for life in front of their whole family and friends. She was never one to worry about status or other's opinions about how she lives anyway.

**Random Fact #10: **Sometimes Lucy wonders how her life could've turned out if she hadn't saw that Muggle woman and her son on the park that day. She fancies that, by now, she would've founded her own book publishing company and traveled to all of the countries her and Lysander had planned to meet after Hogwarts.

She could've been rich, or incredibly successful, or at least had accumulated a lot of cultural baggage. Then her daughter smiles and Lucy knows deep in her heart that she chose right. There isn't any kind of future she could've had that could compensate not having Livy in her life. She can always travel later, when her daughter leaves for Hogwarts; or maybe work a little bit more to save some Galleons and start her dreamed publishing company, but she could never, ever have another girl like the one she already have and love, and that's a fact.

***~***

**A.N: Happy birthday to me! Please leave a review, they're this author's favorite type of gift, but Jensen Ackles or Ron Weasley wouldn't hurt either. Just saying.**


	4. Rose Weasley

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapter 4 – Rose Weasley, at age 24.**

**Random Fact #1: **When she was a little girl, Rose wished for a sister. She already had a brother, but he was a _boy_, and liked to do boyish things, like getting dirty and playing Explosive Snap. But even though she asked, begged, negotiated and talked about it constantly, the little sister she so desperately wanted did not loomed anywhere near the horizon, and Rose couldn't understand why her parents wouldn't even try to give her one, or at least humour her on the subject.

It wasn't until she was twelve and accidentally overheard a conversation between her parents, in which her mother cried and her father whispered kind words of comfort, that she understood she didn't had a sister for lack of trying on their part, and felt horrible about nagging them about it. And as she went down to breakfast on the next morning, she hugged her Mum a little bit tighter than usual, played chess with her Dad for the first time in months, and shared her ice-cream with Hugo after dinner.

Rose also never asked for a little sister again.

**Random Fact #2: **It was only on her seventh year at Hogwarts that Rose realized that in spite of the fact she'd gotten top marks on her entire student career, or that people kept guaranteeing she would have bright future ahead of her, that she also had no idea what the hell she wanted to do with her life after school.

All Rose knew then was that she didn't wanted a desk job like her mother seemed to hint it would be the best for her, nor the Quidditich career her father kept hoping she would pursue. Rose was as clueless as to what she truly wanted that she had even made a list of all of her options, including unusual professions like being the first female Hit Wizard, a Seer, an Actress at the Wizard Channel, or a controversial job as an Animal Rights Activist on a Muggle organization.

Some of her own suggestions were dull, or attractive or completely absurd, and Rose honestly couldn't see herself doing any of them and being contented. It was only when her cousin Louis mentioned something about her journals being very well-written, reading like a novel, that she'd realized she had yet to consider writing professionally.

Rose also realized he had been reading her journals all those years without asking her permission and took drastic measures to ensure that Louis would finally learn his lesson about other people's privacy. Suffice to say, her cousin ended up not sitting comfortably for nearly two weeks after Rose's retribution.

But he'd planted the seed, and the more she rolled the idea around in her head, the better it seemed. She loved words, the way they rolled out of her tongue, or way they felt while she was playing with them, when she was writing them.

She loved experimenting, creating new ones, and she felt more comfortable expressing herself with the words she wrote than with the words she spoke.

So Rose submitted a short-story under a penname to several magazines before Easter, and got rejected everywhere. She wrote another one, and still got rejected. On her fifth story, a little magazine called "The Lioness Pride" took an interest on her writing, and published her short-story on July.

She was then asked to submit another one, then another, until they finally asked her to join the staff as a journalism intern. When Rose had arrived at the little white building on Diagon Alley and entered Mrs Potter's office (the editor in chief and owner of the magazine, as well as her godmother) she gave her Aunt Ginny a fright for the ages, as she later told Rose herself.

She was nineteen.

Now, nearly five years later, she's getting ready to attend her first book signing, an autobiographic story of the eighteen months she had spent living, working and experiencing life in Japan, Russia and China, at Flourish and Blots.

When Louis reads the dedication on her book, Rose could swear his eyes were shining with tears that were hastily wiped away. She hugs him later, as he smiles and compliments the book, and pretends she didn't notice his reaction at all.

"To my cousin Louis – whose lack of respect for other's privacy was the reason I started to take writing more seriously on the first place."

**Random Fact #3: **The night she left Scorpius and their flat, the life they had shared for those two years, she didn't cry. Not even a small tear or a sniffle until three weeks later, while unpacking and reclaiming her old room on Roxanne's flat, Rose found Scorpius' favourite scarf and pair of gloves, Ravenclaw coloured, the ones she'd taken up to use while out grocery shopping with him even though they were much too big for her, that it all hit her. She had left. They were over. He had chosen his career, and she had packed her things and left. She didn't want to be second-best anymore, to be always waiting for him at home, waiting for him to come back safe and sane from his missions.

It was only when Rose realized all those things that she'd cried. Big, fat tears that threatened to choke the life of her, their taste bitter on her tongue, her sobs shooking her body until she could no longer stand up or hold it together.

She had left him. He had let her. It was over.

With the meaning of their actions finally catching up to her, Rose curled up on the floor holding the scarf and the gloves close to her chest, grieving for everything she'd lost and everything she wouldn't have with Scorpius anymore - the beautiful babies they'd dreamed about, the house they would build from scratch, with a large porch wholly surrounding it for her, and a music room for him to teach their children to play.

Bettina found her on that same position hours later, and even though her friend was uncomfortable with emotional demonstrations, she still lay on the floor by Rose's side for a long time, and then lent her a hand when Rose had finally stopped crying and felt like she was ready to get up, face her new life, build new dreams.

They've never talked about that night. Rose sometimes catches Bettina staring at her cautiously whenever someone mentions Scorpius' name, as if she's expecting Rose to fall apart like she did before. Rose won't do it, though. She'd grieved and buried those dreams away.

Yet Bettina never mentions anything, and Rose feels strangely grateful for it.

**Random Fact #4:** She hears from her Uncle Harry that Scorpius' the most competent and driven Auror that the department has had for the last ten years. She hates him for getting everything he had ever wanted, for cleaning-up his family name, for being recognized as a different breed of Malfoy. Because on Rose's eyes, he's just as bad as his ancestors – he broke her heart, he chose his job over their future. So as far as Rose's concerned, he should spend the rest of his days at Azkaban and rotten there.

**Random Fact #5: **Still, she aches for him with a desperate type of passion she had never known before on her life, so she hates him even more for getting this hooked, this dependant, for leaving her with this yearning that burns everything on its wake, when he's apparently doing just fine without her.

Rose chooses anger because it's easier than surrender to the fact that she still loves and misses Scorpius all the time, whenever she's breathing.

**Random Fact #6: **Al claims to have loved their chaotic childhood, filled with cousins and aunts and uncles, and whenever he brought it up, all Rose could remember was that she'd spent most of it annoyed at her relatives and, or, wishing for a more silent environment. But it wasn't until she had moved out of her parents' house at eighteen, to live on an atrocious studio flat at Camden, never feeling more alone in her life, that Rose understood just how much she had overrated silence while growing up.

Four months later, when Roxanne asked her to move into her flat along with their cousin, Albus, and their friend, Bettina Thomas, Rose had promptly agreed and merely asked for one hour to pack and Apparate to what she would come to call her home for the next three years of her life, until Scorpius asked her to move in with him.

**Random Fact #7: **She's is a firm believer of true, eternal love, and thinks that her parents are more than enough proof of its existence.

**Random Fact #8: **Rose has the ingrained habit of smelling the ends of her own hair whenever she's distracted, in a relaxed conversation or deep in thought. Al gets seriously irked at her, for some random reason of his. Roxanne thinks it's weird. Louis teases her about it, while Hugo keeps daring her to break out of this habit. Rose has really, really tried, and only to catch herself doing it whenever she lets her guard down.

So when Cameron Longbottom tells her one day he finds it endearing, she smiles, and for the first time in years, feels butterflies for a boy it's not Scorpius.

**Random Fact #9: **So maybe she has a tendency to spill beverages on their white sofa, and yes, occasionally she forgets her dirty laundry on odd places, like the oven or inside their bathtub, and it's true she tends to over-eat anyone on their house, but Rose can't help but feeling a bit upset whenever one of her flatmates alludes to one of her many quirks on a deprecating manner – they're part of who she _is_, and shouldn't they like her because of them, not in spite of? But Rose smiles and laughs along when they're taking a piss at her, even though she feels like _screaming_.

Somehow they manage to make it all okay, though. Al bakes her favourite kind of pie, Bettina ties up her room and buys her a new, exotic-smelling shampoo and Roxanne brings home a book she thought Rose would be interested in reading, before hugging her as a silent form of apology.

Rose feels like smiling, because she understand they're sorry, and she loves them because of their shortcomings, and not in spite of them.

**Random Fact #10:** When she runs into Scorpius at the place they used to meet for lunch, Rose doesn't know whether to Apparate away or hide into the restaurant's loo until he leaves with the girl he has his arms linked with. Then he spots her and smile, a big, sincere smile, and Rose suddenly can't breathe, let alone move or do any magic.

When he comes closer, she realizes the girl is actually Anna Nott, his best friend from school, as well as his and Cameron's ex-girlfriend; the girl Rose has had so many disputes with during those years. She feels incredibly jealous of them until Anna shows off the engagement ring that Zabini had given her, and Rose feels stupid once again.

When Anna excuses herself to use the loo, Scorpius and Rose previous civilized and productive chit-chat dies down to an uncomfortable silence filled with the many things they've left unsaid, and Rose finds herself without nothing and everything important to tell him, as well as her stupid eyes involuntarily filling with stupid tears.

Scorpius' ones were soft and filled with understanding; he too looking like also had a lot to talk about. But Rose's brains goes into overdrive, the old feelings she had thought long gone resurfacing. Rose panics and blurts out she's seeing Cameron Longbottom. His whole demeanour changes, with his jaw tightening and his eyes looking away before he drawls out in a cold, distant voice that it wasn't exactly a surprise anyway, and that he'd saw it coming all along, after all, wasn't she the one that helped Cameron cheat on Anna on the summer before their seventh year?

Rose felt like slapping him or crying herself into hysterics, maybe doing both at the same time.

Instead, she turned around and left what used they used to call it "their" place, and felt free from the hold Scorpius had over her for the first time since they had ended things, almost an year ago.

Now, when Rose kisses Cameron and her traitorous subconscious tries to sneak up on her, and she finds herself _almost _wishing he was Scorpius, she remembers his harsh, crude words, the coldness in his voice, and holds her boyfriend a little tighter, for a little longer, and kisses him with more passion than she really feels.

Rose tells herself she's _happy _– that she doesn't want Scorpius, not anymore.

That he means _nothing _to her.

But she still dreams of him, their house, the babies they had wanted to have, the life they would've lived if she had stayed, when she's asleep.

**~*~**

**A.N: **While the other chapters practically flowed out of my hands, Rose gave quite a bit of trouble with this one, that's why the longer wait. Also, university kept being a demanding, papers-filled master, and I had to work overtime to satisfy her. This chapters is dedicated to **Hondagirl**, for being the one that got me hooked on Rose/Scorpius on the first place, and because she requested Rose to be the next "10 Random Facts" last week. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, because it was butting heads with me during the entire week. And if you're interested, please vote on a poll I've got it going on my profile about review replies.

Cheers!


	5. Lily Potter

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Ch****apter 5 – Lily Potter, at age 22.**

**Random Fact #1:** Lily learned at a young age that being a girl was never easy, especially when this girl had two boys as her best friends. When said girl developed feelings for her git of a friend she was even worse off than before.

When Lily told her mum that, she had laughed and told her Aunt Hermione; which turned into an afternoon girl's talk with both of her mum and aunt taking turns into telling Lily stories about the obliviousness that both her dad and Uncle Ron demonstrated that made her fourteen old self cringe.

Needless to say that after their advice, Lily and Theo Longbottom got together within five months and stayed that way (much to Hugo's chagrin, as he didn't fancied watching them snog in front of him) until their last year at Hogwarts.

They moved back to being friends after without much drama, and Lily thinks that even though her story with Theo had a very different ending than the one her Uncle Ron had with her Aunt Hermione, he was still her first love and everything else, and she wouldn't give back the time they had together for anything in this world.

**Random Fact #****2: **As a trainee Auror, Lily felt excited and a bit anxious to start chasing suspects, doing raids and catching the bad guys. She loved the thrill the job gave her, the adrenaline cursing through her veins, the momentum where a spell is casted and _anything _could happen

She knows she's impulsive, and she threw herself at her job with the same passion she dedicates to everything in her life, but Lily had never entertained the possibly of getting hurt, or worse, up until she saw an experienced and respected Auror being killed in front of her by an stray Avada Kedavra.

She kept her cool while they managed to arrest the fugitive, close the scene down and retrieved the Auror's body. Lily helped prepare him for his family, an Academy tradition, and was in the room when her superior told the family.

Lily forced herself to watch his wife breakdown, and his five year-old little boy clutch the hand of his three years-old sister while they watched their mother fall apart, trying to understand why their daddy would never come home again.

She showed no emotion the entire time, and she could feel her father's eyes following her every move, waiting for her to show any signs of crumbling.

She never did, not until she went home to her flat and cried for the remaining of the night, her sobs loud and nerve wrecking, until she could no longer produce tears. Lily fell asleep and woke up screaming, replaying the scene of the Auror's death on her mind over and over again whenever she closed her eyes.

Her dad came to her flat on the next day and took her to see the Hogwarts' Thestrals. He explained to her why she could see them now, and how much he'd wished his children would be never able to.

Then he held her while she cried, and took her back to her childhood house, where her mum made stew and her favourite kind of pie, chocolate and strawberries. She slept on her old bed, the familiar smells of home lulling her to a dreamless sleep. She woke up, thanked her parents and went back to her flat.

She returned to work and went about doing her job as if nothing had ever happened – she still had a job to do, and she would work twice as hard as she did before to make sure that _her _children would never have to see Thestrals like she and those who had fought at the Blood Wars saw.

Lily knew she would make sure of that.

**Random Fact #****3:** After she broke things off with Theo, at seventeen, Lily hadn't felt much interest into getting serious with a guy again. She saw most of her cousins pairing up: Rose with Scorpius, Roxanne with Lorcan, James with Cecilia and even Hugo made into an eight-month long relationship once.

Gabriel Dearborn changed that. He waltzed into her life without any invitation, as if he'd every right to, got under her skin, pulled the rug from under her feet, and Lily feels like she's going barmy whenever she's with or without him.

The fact that they have different interests, lifestyles and can't quite agree on anything doesn't seem to faze him as much as it unsettles her.

He's a free-spirited painter who doesn't knows where the next pay check will come, and thrives on loudness and crowds, whereas Lily enjoys to curl up with a good book by the end of the night and the stability that her job provides her.

She's a blabbermouth when he's much more silent. He loves to hold hands, hug, and cuddle, while she feels uncomfortable displaying affection in public.

Lily always believed in compatibly, because, well, _look at her parents_, but Gabe merely laughs when she points that out as a reason for them not to be together, then kisses her and she forgets what she was saying on the first place.

So what if it's not love, not as she'd imagined it would be? It's the next best thing on Lily's opinion, and that's more than enough for now.

**Random Fact #****4:** Lily hated to admit it, but she didn't felt quite as close to James as she felt with Albus.

Sure, she loved James and enjoyed spending time with him, but she'd never felt like she could confide and depend on him as much as she did with Al.

She sometimes thought of making an effort, but then figured there was plenty of time for that, so she kept putting it off.

It isn't until James suffers an Quidditch accident that puts him in a coma for two weeks that Lily realizes just how close she got to actually losing her brother without even bothering to get to know what kind of person he'd become.

She's by his side at every step of his long recovery, and it isn't really about guilt as much as it is about making peace with herself. In the end, she discovers a funny, warm person in James and she's pleasantly surprised.

Therefore, when James asks her to help him shop for Cecilia's wedding band, Lily knows they've become friends well as brother and sister. And she's glad that she realizes just how valuable James' company was before she'd lost him.

**Random Fact #****5:** She's walking back to her flat from the Ministry on a cold, autumn evening when a six feet four guy with ash-blond hair and black eyes hits her in the head with a blunt object and drags her behind an alley.

He punches her on the face, shutting her right eye on the process, and proceeds to rip her clothes apart. Lily's dizzy and can't reach for her wand. Helpless engulfs her, and at that hour, she knows she could scream as loud as she wanted – there was no one out in the streets, no one to hear her, no one to save her.

She fights him with all she has, everything she's learned on Auror training, but that's not enough to keep his sweaty, eager hands away for long. She's petite and weak next to him, a vermin, and without her wand, she's useless as well.

Her attacker is about to rip open her bra and knickers when a Muggle walks by and sees him. Lily screams, and he hits her again, splitting her lip open this time. She tastes blood, but keeps screaming anyway. The Muggle man fights the attacker off her, and he runs away, taking her dignity with him.

The Muggle man that saved her gives her his coat to use so that she can cover up her nudity, and offers to walk her back to her apartment.

When Gabriel opens the door and surveys the scene, Lily breaks down crying. He tries to hit the kind man that saved her, but Lily stops him by setting the story straight. The man leaves and Lily's feels so anesthetized, tired, and _dirty _that she doesn't have half a mind to thank him or merely utter a good-bye.

Gabriel tries to hold her but she flinches at his touch. She doesn't need to be touched or coddled – all she needs is to feel clean again.

Lily never knows how much time she spends under the hot water streaming from her shower, but she only stops scrubbing herself when Gabriel has to take the sponge out of her hands.

Her skin is angry-red and raw, but _he's _still there, on her swollen eyes, on her split lip, and the shape of fingers and hands that litter her fair skin, bruising and purple, sensitive to touch and yet, cold and numbing and she's still not clean, nor she's sure she can ever be again.

**Random Fact #****6:** Gabriel and her family try everything they can, but nothing they can say or do can make her feel any better. It's her fault that she was nearly raped. If she had just Apparated home instead of deciding to walk back, or if she'd kept her wand on her pocket and not on her purse, than none of this would've ever happened. Lily feels for sure that it's her fault and no one else's.

**Random Fact #****7:** She finds a new purpose in life: to track down the person that saved her, and the person that tried to hurt her. She wants to thank the first one, and make the other pay dearly for what happened and what almost did.

When she thinks she sees someone that reminds her of her attacker walk past her at Diagon Alley, Lily trembles with rage. She runs after him until he's almost at Knockturn Alley. She grabs him by his elbow and spins him around, her wand digging into his neck, the Cruciatus course ready to spill out from her lips.

But the eyes that stare back at her with shock were of a clear shade of grey, nothing like the black ones she sees watching her in her dreams. She lets the guy go and murmurs an apology, her heart beating fast and legs shaking.

Lily realizes just how close she got from losing it and finally agrees to the therapy sessions that her parents kept insisting for her to do after this incident.

**Random Fact #****8:** It's been over a year, and Lily knows she still has a long way to go, but she feels like she's slowly getting better.

Gabe can touch her and she doesn't feel afraid anymore. She can walk alone at the streets without feeling fear, or looking above her shoulder, waiting for something to happen.

Lily doesn't feel the suffocating guilty or anger she felt before – now, on the good days, she just feels grateful for the Muggle that walked past the violence and risked his safety to help her.

But she keeps her wand with her at all times – she never wants to feel as helpless and violated like she felt before, and Lily isn't taking any chances.

**Random Fact #****9: **When she meets Lizzie Smith, Al's girlfriend, she doesn't really like her at the beginning. The girl has hot pink hair, several tattoos and rides a Muggle motorcycle modified with magic. She spelled textbook trouble.

Her father is completely infatuated with Lizzie (and the motorcycle), and her mum, the other person Lily always thought it wouldn't approve of this girl, took an immediate liking to Lizzie and her unusual ways.

Granted, she was funny, and sweet, and she volunteered to wash the dishes and set the table, but Al acted like a completely different person around her.

Lily watches him harder and notices he smiles more often and easily, that he seems more relaxed and less serious, and that he even cracks an occasional witty, unexpected joke that makes everyone roar with laughter.

And when she notices the way his eyes light-up whenever Lizzie walks into the room, or when someone merely mentions her name, she decides to give in.

Maybe she doesn't need to understand what attracted her brother to that girl, but she can surely tolerate her for making Al this happy and content.

**Random Fact #****10:** When James' twins are born, Connor and Juliet, Lily spends the night watching them at their cot, at the St. Mungo's Maternity Ward.

She counts their little finger and toes, and notices how Juliet shows an early demonstration of the volatile brand of Weasley tempter by continually kicking the pink blanket off, even when the Healers arrange it back.

Connor idly sucks on his thumb, staring at his sister as if he's used to her antics, and lets her be, until she cools off and falls asleep, him following soon after.

Lily loves them so much already that she can only wonder just how much she will love her own children once they're born. The kind of peace that she hasn't experience since her attack slowly settles in and overcomes her.

Juliet has round, red lips and Cecilia's hair, thick and light brown. When she opens her eyes, Lily's sees her father's eyes, deep green, staring back at her.

Connor is fair-haired; his eyes are of a hazy shade of grey, so Lily's knows that's bound to change. She runs her fingers across the soft, sensitive skin on his chin, and he fusses in her arms, already ticklish.

She tears up and promises them she'll always have Canary Creams ready in her pockets, so that they can to pull pranks at their cousins to be.

When she leaves St. Mungo's, her soul feels lighter and younger than she'd felt in months, and she lets Gabe held her hand while they walk to the Apparation point. The promise of a new life hangs in the air between them, sweet-scented and momentous, but not burdening – just encouraging.

The ability to hope and dream that Lily had felt stolen from her comes alive again, and she walks hand-in-hand with Gabe with a new spring on her step.

She's twenty-two again, and tomorrow sounds filled with meaning and purpose.

***~*~*~***

**A.N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, loves. I've written three different versions of this chapter, with James, Hugo, Louis. I was unhappy with all of them until inspiration suddenly clobbered me with a stick, and thus the Lily chapter was born. I know this was a bit darker then usual, but life isn't always sunshines and kitties, and I tried to end it with a positive note. As promised, a double update, with Scorpius coming next. Let me a review to know what you thought, and no flames, please =) **


	6. Scorpius Malfoy

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapte****r 5 – Scorpius Malfoy, at age 26.**

**Random Fact #1: **When he saw the announcement to Rose and Cameron's engagement on The Prophet, he felt a little surprise and a little angry. This wasn't supposed to happen; Rose wasn't supposed to have gone off after she left and be happy with someone else. Scorpius surely wasn't, so why should she?

**Random Fact #2: **Louis tried to convince him to try and talk to Rose again, but Scorpius couldn't bring himself to see her when he knew all he would be imagining was her walking down the aisle and pledging her life to another man when he, had he acted differently, would be the one standing there instead.

**Random Fact #3:** When he accidentally saw her at the Hen party her friends were throwing her, Scorpius desperately wanted to reach out and touch her again, even if it was for the last time. But he no longer had any right to do that.

He'd lost it at the same day he let Rose walk away from his life.

So he drowned another glass of Firewhiskey instead and went home alone to dream again of what could have been if only he'd stopped Rose from leaving.

**Random Fact #4:** When he walked into his living room on the next morning after, she was asleep on his sofa. He brewed a strong batch of coffee and braced himself for what was about to come. Scorpius knew why she was there, and understood her need for closure, but wished she hadn't come.

It had been hard enough to say goodbye before. He didn't fancied doing it again.

Scorpius always felt like he was being ripped apart every time they parted ways.

**Random Fact #5:** He was more than surprised when she'd bluntly told him she couldn't marry Cameron without knowing if he still loved her.

Scorpius was sorely tempted to tell her the truth – he'd always loved her and always would. He asked her instead what difference would it make now, when her wedding was merely weeks away. He asked her how they would make it work when they were both so focused and dedicated to their jobs, after everything, all the things they hadn't done or all the things they had said.

When Rose couldn't answer, Scorpius knew it was finally over between them.

So he got up and walked away from her for the first time, as he'd always wanted to. Instead of feeling as good as he'd envisioned, he'd ended up feeling wretched and stupid. He drank to forget, but he still dreamed of her, as he always did.

**Random Fact #6: **When he learned Cameron called their engagement off, three months later, Scorpius doesn't feel anything, but then again, he didn't felt anything much those days – nothing at all.

It was only when Scorpius spotted some girl at Diagon Alley, with the exact shade of Rose's red hair, that he realized that without her he just felt empty.

**Random Fact #7:** He moves out of the flat they used to share, puts the stuff she left behind in boxes and asks Louis to make sure it's delivered to her.

He takes a sabbatical year from the Auror Office and packs a small suitcase with essentials and some Wizarding and Muggle money.

He spends eleven months travelling around the globe like Rosie had, seeing all the places she'd wanted to take him and he'd always put if off because he always had something to do at work and couldn't take a day off.

He took his time now, seeing Italy, Japan, Egypt, New Zealand, Turkey, and many other countries she'd talked and wrote about in her book.

He feels lonely at first, but at least he's feeling something. Later, Scorpius feels wonder, and sometimes shocked, at all the other cultures he's getting to know.

He mostly feels grateful – hadn't it been for _her, _he would've never gotten the courage to pack up and leave everything to do something like this.

Everything tastes bittersweet too – after all, had he done this sooner, when Rose kept asking him to, when they still could've salvaged what had been so beautiful and strong between them, he would still have her by his side.

Eventually Scorpius realizes this was something he needed to do for himself, so that he could figure out whom he was and what he wanted when he'd had been so wrapped up with a need to clear his family name that he'd put everything else on life on hold, including Rose's happiness and his own.

Scorpius vows to never be this selfish again, and hopes that someday Rose can forgive him for tearing them apart. Scorpius knows that he can't.

**Random Fact #****8:** He's standing on the middle of a bridge at Beijing's Summer Palace, in the dead winter, when everything is covered in white, and he sees a familiar and outrageous shade of red hair walking towards him.

Scorpius can barely breathe, and when Rose finally reaches him, she stops dead on her tracks. The snow accentuates the flush on her cheeks, her freckles standing out, and her eyes bluer than he ever remembered.

"I've always wanted to show you the Summer Palace at winter," she explains, then reaches out and takes his cold, large hands on hers warm, smaller ones.

Scorpius feels _everything _at once_._

"I love you," he tells her, because there's nothing else he can say to her, not when she's standing there so breathtakingly beautiful, honest, and _perfect, _not when he knows that he fell in love with her all over again. "I don't think I ever stopped."

"I don't think I stopped either," and Scorpius pulls her closer to him and kisses the pink, full lips he'd been dreaming about kissing again.

Rose stills taste the same.

And when she kisses him back, he feels truly alive for the first time in years.

**Random Fact #9:** It takes them a lot of time and growing-up, but they finally reach an understanding of sorts. They're both giving up some things in their lives in order to be together, something they weren't ready to do it before.

Scorpius and Rose have come realize that they have to let the past really turns into their past so that they think about the future. And that they have to compromise some things so that they can have others.

He cuts back his hours at the Office and Rose travels a little bit less. Sometimes he goes with her, sometime he doesn't. When he's promoted at last, she throws him a huge party with all their friends and family to celebrate.

He gives her the purple wall on their bedroom that he'd always disliked it, and she gives in on having a Kneazle instead of buying two cats, like she'd hoped they would. She lets him buy a car even though they don't need one, and he lets her fill their flat with the exotic ornaments she buys at one of her trips.

He sometimes wishes their walls could be coloured blue, but he warms up to them because he notices just how much it made Rose happy painting them purple.

They still argue a lot, and sometimes one of them feels like giving up, but the other refuses to let them. And it's hard, like some think love wasn't supposed to be, but Scorpius is a firm believer that nothing worth having comes easy.

Seven months after Beijing, Scorpius asks Rose to be his wife.

She says yes.

**Random Fact #10: **He was eleven when he first saw Rose; fifteen when he started fancied her; seventeen when they got together; eighteen when he'd first told her he loved her. Scorpius was twenty-one when he asked her to live with him; twenty-three when she'd left him and twenty-five when they finally understood that being with someone forever meant a lot more work than what the poets and musicians let on – that it was about not giving up, not taking for granted.

Rose tells him they're lucky, that some people take a lifetime to learn that.

Scorpius' twenty-six when he watches her walk down the aisle to him, her smile radiant and blinding, as if staring at the sun. He never looks away, though.

She's the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and he's afraid that if he closes his eyes, even if for a second, it will all turn out to be just another dream of his, like the ones he has had every night on the years they were apart.

But when Rose sticks her tongue out, just as her Dad is about to give her away to him for the rest of their lives, Scorpius laughs, and knows it's real.

It feels even better than it felt in all of his dreams, because he knows that every time he wakes up, Rose will be there.

***~*~*~*~***

**AN: As promised, the Scorpius chapter! And a happier one at that, for all of you out there rooting for Scorpius and Rosie. Be so kind as to drop me a review - not only it makes me very happy, it also makes me write much faster ;)  
**


	7. Louis Weasley

**10 Random Facts: Next Generation Characters.**

**Chapter 5 – Louis Weasley, at age ****21.**

**Random Fact #1: **Louis would never, ever admit it, but when his ex-girlfriend Layla Gray told him she might be pregnant with his baby, he'd cried on the privacy that the curtains of his four-poster bed offered, feeling lost and scared for the first time in his life.

When it turned out to be a fluke, Louis felt like whooping with relief. He didn't, though – for Layla's eyes were turning misty with tears and a twinge of sadness that it made him feel a little bit guilty for acting so joyful.

So he'd hugged her, the first time he'd hug a girl that wasn't related to him without any ulterior motive. It felt good, and they parted as friends, though Louis could never feel comfortable around Layla again.

**Random Fact #2: **He thinks his Maman is the best cook in the whole world, and he secretly loves it when she sends one of her care-packages to his flat, because neither Louis nor his teammates can cook to save their lives.

It makes him feel a little more at home and a little less estranged from his friends and family, and whenever he eats one of her famous Madeleines or roast beef sandwiches, Louis can almost pretend like he's still a kid whose biggest worries were Quidditich, getting into girls' knickers and passing his exams.

**Random Fact #3****: **The first time he really saw Bettina as anything else but the annoying tutor he was stuck with, was when she'd found him drinking his sorrows away by the Black Lake, after Layla told him she might be pregnant.

Bettina just sat by his side without saying anything, staring straight ahead as they nearly froze to death until he felt like returning to the Common Room.

They never talked about that night.

**Random Fact #4: **The first time Louis realized that he'd come to consider Bettina as a friend was when he'd found himself telling her pointless stories after their tutor lessons about his childhood, and she would laugh at the pranks that him, James and Freddie pulled at the girls when they were little.

Louis also noticed how the sound of her laughter seemed to warm up the entire room and how cute she looked when her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, and she was gasped for breath and held her tummy after too many laughs.

**Random ****Fact #5: **Still, he could never pinpoint the exact moment he knew he was completely smitten with her – it was more of a slow realization than a crash-course into love. That didn't exactly stop him from panicking and going into denial though, and it took him a night filled with Firewhiskey and James (!) talking some sense into him for Louis to finally admit it that he cared about her like he'd never cared about any other girl before.

**Random Fact #6****: **He knows he complains a lot about his family – how Dominique is an annoying brat, that Roxanne is pure evil, that Rose can be a self-righteous pain in the arse and that Al is the most meddlesome person alive...

But he truly loves and misses them when he's away – all of them, including even his snotty, little know-it-all cousin Molly - and he hopes they know that.

**Random Fact #7****:** He and his Dad... Well, they didn't actually had the easiest relationship while he was growing-up.

They barely agreed on anything, and Louis felt like his Dad spent most of his teenager's years disappointed at him. He'd always felt like his sisters were always been favoured by their father, and that his Maman were the only one that actually noticed him.

After he joined the Wasps, he visited Shell Cottage less and less often, and then, only when his mother threatened him.

That changed on the night he receives his first serious Quidditch injure and it's knocked unconscious for hours. When he wakes up, the first person he sees is his father, with tears in his eyes, afraid, probably remembering James's injury a couple of years ago.

When he gets up, his Dad hugs him like he used to when he was little, and as silly as it sounds, Louis feels _protected._

**Random Fact #****8: **Louis knows how truly blessed he is. He had a healthy, happy childhood. His friends, family and work are one of the most important things in his life. His girlfriend is the only girl he imagines to spend the rest of his life with, and even though they've been doing the long-distance thing for three years, they've made it work so far. It feels too good to be true.

But some nights Louis wakes up in blind panic, fearing that it will all be taken away from him with a blink of an eye.

He swears not to let that happen.

**Random Fact #****9: **He's _awful _with words. He says the wrong things at the wrong time, and he always seems to put his big foot into his big mouth, despite of his best intentions. He upsets Al, infuriates Roxanne, makes Bettina cry, makes his mother swear...

The list goes on and on, and Louis really _tries_, but he can't seem to get it right.

**Random Fact #10: **He knows he's not supposed to play favourites, but Lily is his pet. Yes, he's close friends with Rose, James, and even Roxanne, but Lily... She's a fighter, and Louis admires that in her.

She's cheeky, never gives up, nurtures an undying love of pranks, just like him, and most of all; she never, _ever_, she acts like she's entitled to something because of her last name. He sincerely hopes that Lily gets everything she wants out of life; because he knows how hard she works for it and how much she deserves it.

When she's accepted by the Aurors, he sends her the diamond package of the Wheezes collection, and knows she'll appreciate and use it wisely. She sends him a Dungbomb. Yes, she's smart. But Louis never said she was _subtle._

**BONUS Random Fact, #****11:** He doesn't think about the future much. He's not like Rose, whose head is always up in the clouds; or like Al, who plans like there's no tomorrow. Louis takes what he can get, and what's the point of living for the future when he can enjoy the present, where he can play Quidditch for a living, kiss his grandmother in the cheek and swoop her in for a hug while she squeals in delight, and Bettina looks at him in a way that makes his stomach flip?

As far as Louis is concerned, the present kicks the future's arse.

***~***

**A.N: **Sorry for the long update, guys, I sort of lost my inspiration for this story, but now, it's back. I added one bonus random fact, because after I wrote it, I realized I had written #4 twice, and it screwed up my count. I hope you like Louis. Please, review - it makes my Muse smile with gratitude.

Also, if you liked this story, check out my new Ron/Hermiones one-shot called "Ephemeral" and my Teddy/Lily drabble called "Six Freckles On Her Shoulder".


End file.
